Bones Jr
by Violet Hyena
Summary: Sam found a puppy. Dean said no, but Gabriel said "OMG FACE!" (Established Gabriel/Sam, Sabriel.)


Fact: Both Sam and Gabriel love dogs

* * *

It was after a hunt, when Sam and Dean were covered in the blood of something that had to be stabbed several times and then cut in half. They were tired. Dean was limping because he'd gotten tossed into a brick wall and motel was still a block away. Sam was drenched because he'd been tossed through a barrel that was full of water, so he was only half covered in blood. Dean had been saying how he would be so happy when he took a hot shower and fell into bed when Sam passed by a dirty alley; where a little furry butt was wiggling back and forth, teeth tugging on a black plastic bag. It was a dog, well, a puppy really. Sam paused for a moment because he remembered the shade of brown that reminded him of when he'd had a dog for a time. He smiled fondly for a moment when the puppy looked up at him, face dirty with muck and paws coated in sludge or mud. It didn't look any cleaner than Sam, actually.

Sam remembered a granola bar he had in his pocket and fished it out, pealing back the wrapper. It was still dry but he didn't think a starving dog would mind even if it was wet. He tossed the dry chunks to the dog, who scurried away and Sam stayed a moment longer, just to see if it was scared off for good. It wasn't. It peeked out from behind the dumpster and went to the granola, sniffing it and then scarfing it down.

"Sam!" Dean called from half way up the block, "the hell are you waiting for?"

"Uh, nothing." Sam called back and looked back to the dog before he continued on his way. A few moments later he heard paws on the pavement and looked back. The puppy was following him. He stopped and so did the pup, who looked up at him with large brown eyes, "I don't have any more." Sam said, turning his pockets out, as though the canine would understand. The pup wagged a dirty tail and Sam continued on his way, remembering the countless times he'd asked for a dog.

Sam wanted a dog when he was little; to play with when dad was on a hunt, but Dean said he didn't want to end up walking it and cleaning up the crap. Sam also wanted one in middle school but dad told him no, they lived in motel rooms, which didn't allow pets. Then in high school Sam had run away in Flagstaff and this dog had wandered in on his life while he was away from his dad and brother. It was the best two weeks of his teenage life. Nothing but love an affection from an animal that only begged for crusts of pizza and a lap to lay on. Bones was and forever would be his dog. But John put an end to that when they found Sam. Because Sam couldn't keep Bones. Bones wasn't allowed in the Impala, or in the motel rooms and if Sam didn't get rid of him, Sam was sure dad would have shot him like Old Yeller; to put him out of his misery. So, Sam brought Bones to a pound and told the lady there that Bones liked stuffed crust the best and only tolerated ear scratches for about 3 seconds if you didn't rub his belly too.

The filthy pup didn't stop following Sam the whole block and Sam couldn't help himself. He stopped and let the pup catch up to him. It sat at his feet and looked up, "Well, I could clean you up I bit." Sam eased his thumbs under the pup's arms and lifted her (Sam checked) to his chest, carrying her the rest of the way to where the Impala was parked. Dean was already in the motel room, stripping off his blood and mud caked shirts and paused when Sam came in with the pup tucked half inside his jacket.

"No." Dean lifted his hand, pointing a finger at Sam warningly, "No, stick that thing right back out the door." Sam and the pup gave Dean that LOOK, "N, O, means NO, Sam. You're NOT keeping it."

"I'm not going to keep it." Sam protested mildly, giving the exhausted pup a soft rub behind the ear, "I just want to clean her up and take her to a shelter, so she can find a home."

"No." Dean repeated, heading to the bathroom for his shower, "Because that means it's staying til morning. And then you'll be even worse when you drop it off." This was not the first or even second time Sam had done this. Sam was a sucker for dogs.

Sam ignored Dean and toweled off the pup while Dean was taking his shower so there wouldn't be as many muddy paw prints on the motel room floor. The pup was sluggish and Sam hoped that she wasn't sick, but there was just a good chance she was just malnourished and tired from surviving in the town as a stray. Sam guessed she couldn't be older than 10 weeks old and she yipped at him and gnawed on his hand playfully.

"Okay, okay, food, what have we got..." Sam found some of their unfinished containers from that day's lunch and the pup eagerly ate Dean's cold french fries.

"Hey. Those are mine." Dean protested as he came out of the bathroom dressed and spied Sam feeding the pup; which Sam kept calling her Bonesy in his head, but he tried not to because it WAS harder to give them up after he named them. But he always did.

"You never eat them, Dean." Sam reminded him and Dean rolled his eyes.

"It smells like wet dog in here now, go shower." Dean thumbed towards the bathroom and Sam rolled his eyes, gathering Bonesy up and closing the door after him, "and give that mutt a bath too."

"Haha." Sam hoped Dean could hear his sarcasm through the door and he started to fill up the tub. Sam had his spare phone on him now since his usual one was drenched. He texted Gabriel, letting him know the case was done and he could pop on over that night. He hadn't seen the archangel in several days.

Bonesy was as freshly clean as the motel shampoo would allow and so was Sam by the time he was warm and clean. He found her napping on the bathroom floor mat when he was drying himself off. Sam got dressed and fluffed Bonesy one more time in the towel before he cradled her in one arm and carried her out. Dean had flipped on the TV and was talking to a familiar archangel who shared the same interest in Dr. Sexy MD as Sam's older brother.

Gabriel was just turning to greet Sam when he stopped, looking down at the ball of fluff that was wrapped in the white hotel towel. Sam expected a witty retort on how Sam was an animal over because he was also a moose, or something of the sort. It wouldn't have surprised him. What he didn't expect was for Gabriel to make a face of pure, unadulterated 'I want to squeeze it'.

"It's a puppy!" Gabriel practically cooed and was up to Sam in a heartbeat, "Just look at the face, it's so cute." Gabriel rubbed Bonesy's cheeks between his fingers and the pup perked up only for a moment to yawn then settled back down, her tongue poking out between her jowls, "you have such a face~." Sam could not believe it; Gabriel was emulating the exact feelings he'd had in his head about 3 minutes ago. Sam smiled awkwardly because Dean was staring at them both like they were crazy. Sam cleared his throat and dropped the smile.

"Yeah, uh, she sort of followed me." Sam said as Gabriel rubbed her gently behind the ears.

"Oh, what you going to name her?" Gabriel was also shaping a small Mohawk of fur on the pup's head with his thumb.

"Bonesy." Sam smiled sheepishly.

"Hm, I think she looks more like a Halle Berry, but that works too." Gabriel shrugged and Dean cleared his throat loudly. Sam sighed, heart aching.

"I'm going to take her to the nearest shelter tomorrow." Sam relented, adjusting her weight in his arm.

Gabriel frowned suddenly, brows curling as he looked at Sam, "Shelters suck. Why not keep her?"

"I... can't." Sam's shoulders dropped, "I mean, we're always traveling, and most motels don't allow dogs. I... don't have time to have one." Gabriel scoffed and waved the worries away, as though Sam's life time of dog refusals meant nothing.

"I can't stand by and let a cute thing like this go to a filthy, under-managed shelter." Gabriel scoffed and pet the Mohawk back into the rest of the soft puppy fur, "I'll keep her." Sam blinked.

"You?" Sam and Dean echoed and Gabriel cocked an eyebrow.

"Duh. I bet she'll get along great with Max."

"I didn't know you had a dog." Sam was awed.

"Of course I do, I love dogs." Gabriel grinned widely. Sam pursed his lips looking down at the pup, then back at Gabriel.

"Can I visit her." He asked hopefully and Gabriel eyed Sam with a little knowing in his eye and a slightly wider smile.

"Tell you what." Gabriel lifted his hand and snapped his finger, producing a key. A simple house key, "I'll let you keep her at my house, and you can come by and visit any time you want." Gabriel swaggered over to the bathroom door and shut it. There was only a small hole in the knob, not even for a key, but the key slipped in and Gabriel turned the lock, opening the door again. There was no bathroom, only another entry way into what looked to be a living room, Gabriel lifted his hands in a 'Ta-dah!'. Sam's jaw dropped as he went over to the door and looked inside. It was as big as their whole motel room, and that was just the living room! It was dull-red themed shag carpet and brick walls lined with nick nacks Sam could see was little collections from here and there; all over the world. Then a little beast ran through the open door, barking twice and jumping up on Gabriel's knees. It was a Jack Russel Terrier, and Sam's guess, Max. Gabriel took a good moment to rub Max's happy face and ears before the dog started sniffing around the motel, tale wagging like a whip.

"Wow." Sam breathed. Gabriel had zapped him to some fancier motel rooms since they'd been together, but nothing like this, "This is where you live?"

"One and the same." Gabriel nodded, "I upgraded a few months ago, used to be just an apartment, but I got bored. Now, how about we take a look at that pup." Gabriel waved Sam over to a table with empty trays upon it and moved aside what was in the way. Sam rested Bonesy on the table and the pup started to squirm awake since she was not being snuggled by Sam anymore. Gabriel grinned as she wiggled herself out of the towel and started sniffing around. The archangel pet her fluffy fur and his nose scrunched up, "Ah, typical. Worms and an ear infection. Ew, and fleas, of course." Sam leaned against the table, watching Gabriel tap the pup on the nose and then pressed two fingers to her head. About a minute later they had a much chipper puppy trotting around the table, yipping and licking both their fingers and faces. Max came in from the motel room and started barking back at her excitedly.

Dean peeked in the place as well, brows raised high and he let out a low whistle, "Swanky."

"There's beer in the fridge if you want." Gabriel snapped his fingers and Dean paused, interest clearly on his face before he went to the kitchen. Gabriel smiled at Sam.

"So, shall I consider this your early birthday gift?" Gabriel waggled his eyebrows and Sam couldn't remember the last time he'd smiled so much. He leaned over the table, catching Gabriel's lips with his.

"You are so getting laid tonight." Sam promised and Gabriel grinned more.

"Sammy!" Dean called from the other side of the living room, not looking at them or he would have commented on the making out in front of him. He was instead, fixated on a TV, and had about the same amount of awe in his voice that Gabriel had when he saw Bonesy, "He has a 52 inch plasma TV with Direct Network..." Sam chuckled because Dean then sank into the plush arm chair and started looking for the remote.

"I think I cursed you with a Dean." Sam apologized and Gabriel shrugged.

"It'll keep him occupied." Gabriel patted Sam's butt, "Let's go set this pup up and I'll show you the bedroom." Sam picked Bonesy up and followed Gabriel to the kitchen, childishly happy with the fact that he got to keep his dog.

* * *

They would probably be that couple with a house full of dogs and love them like children.


End file.
